Wreck-It Ralph 2
by Can't Write 010
Summary: When Ralph attends his nieces(Felix and Calhoun's daughter) birthday party, he has another spat with Gene causing him to throw another fit. Will he make it back in time to, yet again, safe the arcade from peril? Read to find out! *Yes I'm trying to come up with a sequel plan. This is probably the worst one that you'll ever read though*


**PROBABLY THE WORST WRECK-IT RALPH SEQUEL IDEA EVER! Just warning you...anyway, ENJOY! (THESE WONT HAVE THE BEST TITLES!)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any character that you recognize. All Disney/Sega/Nintendo/Capcom/Etc. characters belong to their rightful owners. All I (sort of) own is lil' five year old T.J. Calhoun (Fix-It) Jr.**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter 1: Rushing home<strong>

"Well, hi everyone. You all know me of course. But, just as a reminder, my names Ralph. Wreck-It Ralph and I'm from Fix-It Felix Jr.; the villain as you all know. I mean, that's why I'm here right now, right? Anyway, after the whole 'Turbo Time' incident back in twenty twelve, which was what, four years ago? Five? Anyway, I've come to terms with being a bad guy. Because I know that I'm not such a 'bad guy' after all. And I have my friends to prove it. Let's start off with the little crumb snatcher, A.K.A Vanellope von Schweetz. She's actually not that bad of a president. And everyone loves her. I knew they would. And then there's Felix and his 'dynamite' gal Calhoun, we call her Tammy, of course. But I've gotta say that Felix actually isn't doing that bad for himself. Sure he's still the nicest guy in the arcade an' all. But he's also one of the best fathers, too. You all know about his and Tammy's little girl T.J. Jr. Little kid's more than a handful. Still as sweet as can be, though. All in all, everything's going _pretty_ well for me if I do say so myself."

The room filled with a simultaneous clap. "Ralph. Sounds to me like you're life is better then ever right now." Clyde added with a small chuckle. Ralph laughed a little. "You're telling me. I mean, sure it gets a little bumpy sometimes. Being that I have to deal with an overactive nine year old president, two uptight, drained parents, and their super sweet, yet sometimes overbearing five year old daughter. But, at the end of the day, it's all worth it..."

"I bet." Zangeif chimed in. "You _are_ happy with being bad guy Ralph, yes?" He asked. Ralph gave small grin. "Yeah. And like I said, it's all worth it. Oh! I almost forgot, tonight's the little one's birthday today. She just turned five and Felix was planning on throwing a big ol' party back at his place. Everyone's going. So, I guess that means you guys are, too." He trailed off awkwardly.

Clyde smiled and looked up at the clock on the wall. "Alright everyone, let's get going and close out with the Bad Guy Affirmation."

Everyone stood and linked hands. Over the past few years, Ralph had grown quit accustomed to this and had known the entire affirmation by heart. So, with a wide, proud smile, he stood tall, closed his eyes, and spoke along with the rest of the bad guys. "I'm bad, and that's good. I will never be good, and that's not bad. There's no one I'd rather be than me."

After they were all done, they released each others hands and said their goodbyes before leaving Pac-Man and riding the tram back to Game Central Station. Various conversations were spoken between everyone on the tram. Ralph took his normal seat on the end next to Zangeif and become sucked into conversation after conversation. He didn't mind, of course. It actually made him feel better and more confidant about himself.

"Young one must be handful, eh, Ralph?" Zangeif asked. Ralph raised an eyebrow. "You mean T.J.? Well, kind of. But _I'm_ not the one that has to deal with her twenty four seven, thank mod." He laughed out. "Yeah, but at least she isn't as bad as her 'high and mighty-ness' president von Schweetz." Bowser cackled.

"You got that right." Ralph snorted. "So, are you two coming to the party for her?" The two other male characters nodded. "We were invited, weren't we?" Bowser said in his Smart Alec tone. Ralph only shrugged. "Sheesh, I was just asking. No need to get your shell in a wad."

Zangeif laughed boisterously. "Yes, yes, Koopa! No need for that. And yes, Ralph. We are coming to party tonight. Fix-It invite me during time at Tappers. Will see you later, yes?"

Ralph smiled. "I'm her Uncle. Yeah I'm gonna be there." The two others laughed along with the Wrecker. When their laughter subsided, they all enjoyed a quiet ride back to Game Central Station.

The ride to Game Central Station soon came to a halt when the tram had finally reached it's main destination. The female voice on the intercom announced the small carts arrival and when it came to a full stop, Ralph practically jumped off of the cart and out of the game's portal only to be immediately stopped by the Surge Protector. He let out a long groan. "What...?"

"Step aside, Sir, random security check." Surge said plainly with his eyes glued to his clipboard. Ralph glared at the static blue man. "Look, Surge. It's T.J.'s birthday and I'd like to be at Felix and Sarge's house ASAP before Sarge kills me. So if you would be as kind as to leave me be until tomorrow, I'd greatly appreciate it." Ralph's tone sounded a bit rushed. Surge looked blankly up at the villain before returning his stare back to his clipboard. "Very well, Sir. I'll be seeing you tonight at the party." With that he buzzed away leaving Ralph practically running back to his home game, Fix-It Felix Jr.

As he boarded the cart, Ralph had gotten himself settled in. It seemed quiet..._to_ quiet...

He looked behind, above, and below him but there was no sign of anyone who might've been following him. Sighing in relief, Ralph let himself relax and unwind. Thinking about various things and not having a care in the wor-

"HI RALPHIE!"

"AH!" Ralph yelped as the shrill voice pierced his eardrum. He swerved his head to look on his shoulder only to find where said shrill voice came from. "What the heck, kid!? You almost made me have a heart attack or something."

Vanellope snorted. "Heart attack; shmart attack. You're alive aren't you?" She asked rhetorically. "And, just in case you were wondering, I'm here because I'm gonna help set up the party! What are _you_ gonna do, Stinkbrain?" She yelped when Ralph plucked her from his shoulder. Luckily, she was able to glitch back on just in time as the cart came to a full stop. "For your information, I was the only person personally invited by the birthday girl herself. And I already planned the party and sent out most of the invitations."

The nine year old nodded. "Right...well, while you were doing all that _boring_ stuff with hammer head, I went 'shopping' with Sarge and Jay."

Ralph raised a questioning eyebrow. "What do you mean, 'shopping'?"

Vanellope gave him a wicked grin. "Well, let's just say that Tamora didn't take to nicely to the cashier at that one shopping game we always go to. I don't blame her. But, let's just also say that we got a _pretty_ good discount on Jay's dress."

"Well then..." Ralph stopped himself from asking anymore questions about what happened and jerked a little forward when the cart came to a complete stop at the small station. Vanellope glitched off of his shoulder and started to sprint towards Felix and Tamora's house. Ralph chuckled inwardly at the young girl. While Felix and Tamora had their little girl, Ralph had his. Ever since the whole Turbo incident, Ralph had formed sort of a 'father/daughter' bond with Vanellope and, even though they got on each others nerves and called one another names, they loved one another more than anything.

Ralph picked himself up out of the relatively small cart and started to walk in the same direction as Vanellope.

* * *

><p>Felix grinned at his daughter where Tamora grimaced.<p>

T.J. was done up in a fluffy, light pink dress and she couldn't have ever felt more embarrassed in her life. And she was only five.

"Oh, sweetie! You look like the most _adorable_ thing ever! Don't you think so Tammy?" Felix looked up at his wife who looked as if she wanted to puke at the sight of their daughter in something so _girly_ and _pink_. Tamora walked over to their daughter and bent down to be level. "You look uncomfortable." Was her blunt statement.

T.J. nodded. "I hate this thing!" She whined. Tamora looked over the girl one more time. "Change into something more comfortable. I'm not having my little girl run around talking about ponies and rainbows all day." She stood to her height and yanked Felix out of their daughters room. The fact that the poor things walls were pink was bad enough! But a pink dress? That's just crossing the line in Tamora's eyes.

Felix raised an eyebrow. "Tam! She looked absolutely fine!" He argued.

Tamora only shook her head with a small chuckle. "What_ever_ you say, Pint Size...whatever you say..."

Before Felix could make another statement, there was a loud knock on the front door. "I'VE GOT IT!" T.J. exclaimed as she slid in her socks down the hallway and down the staircase. When she opened the front door, she squealed. "UNCLE RALPH!" The girl instantly jumped up and clung to Ralph's arm. Ralph chuckled. "Hey kiddo! Happy birthday!"

T.J. giggled before clinging to Ralph's head and giving him an even tighter squeeze.

"Hey, brother. Sorry we couldn't get to you earlier. We were kinda busy an' all..." Felix said sheepishly as he entered the very large, decorated living room. Ralph shrugged. "It's fine. Besides. Looks like you guys have everything pretty much up and ready here. Looks nice." He complimented.

The young girl attached to his head-while focused on mainly playing with his hair-nodded. "I did a lot, too. Mommy let me change my ugly old dress and let me wear this one. And daddy let me help him set up with mommy. Isn't that so cool?" She asked enthusiastically. It was normal for the young girl to get easily distracted. Another bang on the door made T.J. flinch and Felix gasp. They waited a second before an all to familiar voice was heard from the other side.

"YOU GUYS IN THERE!?"

"VAN!" T.J. called out as Felix went to get the door. When he opened it, he was shoved out of the way by Vanellope and watched as she fumbled with what looked like six to eight boxes and bags. Ralph quirked an eyebrow. "Wait, where'd you get all those? Last time I saw you you didn't have anything with you."

Vanellope stuck her tongue out at the large sized man and placed the gifts on the large, round table. "I have my ways Ralphie. I have my ways...OH! Happy birthday, Jay!"

T.J. giggled and gave Vanellope a thumbs up.

There was only three hours until the party started. Nothing was going to ruin tonight...right?

* * *

><p><strong>Not the best beginning but we'll just have to see how this turns out. Also, I'll be posting this to my deviant art page (jo-beagle). I just made my page but I'll try and add more to it. Hopefully soon. And I'll also be trying to add my own hand drawn art work soon. Thank you for reading :)<strong>


End file.
